Kaga and the beast
by Kal Kally
Summary: Complete. AU. Yaoi. Ogata had to give one of his children to the hideous beast as compensation for the mistake that he made. Would the chosen child have the strength to bear the beast’s cruelty and capture his heart?
1. Prologue: Dark legends & moonless nights

**Kaga and the beast**

Kal Kally

_Disclaimer:_ HnG is not mine. Kaga is not mine. Akira is not mine. Hikaru is not mine.

_Summary:_ Ogata had to give one of his children to the hideous beast as compensation for the mistake that he made. Would the chosen child have the strength to bear the beast's cruelty and capture his heart?

_Warning:_ AU, Yaoi

_A/N:_ Please review…

≈•≈

**Prologue: Of dark legends and moonless nights**

Once upon a time, there was a town north of a large forest. The path through the forest played a great role in the life of the town people, as it served as the only connection between the town and the southern lands.

Even as important as it was, the road became the fear of almost everyone in the town. No one dared to enter the forest alone and whenever the town's merchants had to use that trade road; they often hired mercenaries to protect them and their goods from beasts and bandits.

However, the main reason for this fear didn't come from the various dangers that one could encounter along the road. It was born from a rumor. No one knew where the rumor started, but it had been carried on from generations to generations. As time passed, it had become a legend, and before people realized it, the legend had become a part of their life.

Abandoned by Gods, the forest contained only hideous monsters, beasts and people that had been outcast by the society. Lying hidden behind shadows were only danger and death. This is no place for the weak, the innocent or cowards. This is the place to test the strength of the brave, and a true challenge to the strong will.'

This passage was found in an old book in the library of the town's most respected scholar. However, right under it, there were some more words...

'Without the moon's protection in moonless nights, lonely travelers, heroes or cowards alike, would soon find themselves stop before an ancient castle. Their fates had been sealed; for they had stepped into the territory of a hideous beast whose cruelty exceeded that of any other being of its kind. Few who managed to escape and survive either lost their sanity or shared the curse with the beast. The unlucky souls would never rest and had to roam the earth forever.'

This dark legend had carved into the minds of the town's people so deep that they feared even cloudy nights. But even with it, the town was peaceful.

Or used to be peaceful.

All changed when a family moved into the town. No one knew much about that family, but soon, it would be hard to find anyone that didn't know about them.

The head of the family was Ogata, a merchant. He was a good father of three sons, but whether he was a good husband or not, no one knew. When asked, he just said. "I have more things in mind than wasting time on girlfriends." To the town's people, he's a fool, for he was the only one who dared to enter the forest alone at night.

Ogata loved his children very much. He couldn't wait for the time that he could get rid of them, but unfortunately, fate didn't smile on him.

The oldest daughter, Sai, was a widow. She was well known for her long, silky dark hair. Her hair was so beautiful that it would make even a Goddess jealous. Many people of both genders adored her, but few dared to ask her out for a date. Her mood was known to be swing too frantically. One minute, she could be as cute as a little puppy, in the next; she could throw into your face a whole moral speech. It seemed because of this, her previous husband, Torajiro, was haunted to death.

The second daughter was Kaga Tetsuo, whom no guys dared to come near, and whom girls drooled over. She was the cause of every fight, not as the prize, but as the attacker. She could be seen anytime at the pubs. She knew how to enjoy life at its fullest. Everyone knew her, as she was the magnet of scandals.

The last daughter was Akira Touya, a calm and soft girl. On her lips was always the most charming smile. She was polite and sweet. She had everything that a man could ever want in his life partner. But she was also the one who was feared most in the three sisters. Every one knew that at night, she became a merciless and determined pro who had crushed so many people and caused so much tear to be shed in defeat.

Ogata was sick of his daughters, nope, was very proud of his daughters. One day, he had to go on a business trip that might cost him several months away from home. He called his daughters and asked them about the presents they would like to receive when he came back.

"A goban." Sai said.

"A goban." Akira said.

"Sake. Cigarettes." Kaga breathed out a chain of smoke.

"Well." Ogata answered. "A goban would be easy to find. But sake and cigarettes would be difficult. The place where I was going to didn't sell them. A clean, boring place."

"You'd better managed it, geezer." Kaga sneered, waving his fan. "Or else I'll raid your room. You stuff your wine and cigarettes there, right?"

Ogata sweatdropped. He wasn't afraid of the kid's threat. Kaga did what he said everyday anyway. But after all, the kid was his son, nope, his daughter. So he nodded. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

The merchant said goodbye to his daughters and took off. As usual, his business trip was good. Everything was perfect. He got a great profit from his deals. However, nothing good stayed long; his return was on a moonless night.

Regardless of all advices and warnings, Ogata bravely decided to go alone. He took off early in the morning, determined to reach his town in the evening. He wasn't afraid of the beast, but he did prefer the soft mattress to the cold, hard ground.

Little did he know his decision had change the life of his children, and of the whole town as well.

The legend was about to finish, and where it ended, a new story would begin.

≈•≈

TBC…


	2. 1:Of ancient castles & broken gobans

**Kaga and the beast**

_Kal Kally_

≈•≈

_Disclaimer:_ HnG is not mine. Kaga is not mine. Akira is not mine. Hikaru is not mine.

_Summary:_ Ogata had to give one of his children to the hideous beast as compensation for the mistake that he made. Would the chosen child have the strength to bear the beast's cruelty and capture his heart?

_Warning:_ AU, Yaoi

_A/N:_ Please review…

≈•≈

**Chapter 1: Of ancient castles and broken gobans**

"Horrible." Ogata mumbled as he rode on the forest path. "Truly horrible."

What could possibly make this fear-no-one man worry this much? Well, he had forgotten all the presents he had promised his sons. Or daughters, it didn't really matter, right?

"Kaga wouldn't be a problem." Ogata talked to himself. "I'll just share my precious wine and cigarettes with him this time. But didn't I do it everyday? And why am I complicating this? He won't complain anyway."

One problem was solved. But what about Sai and Akira? Would he have to share his Goban too? No way in hell. Ogata sighed. "Disaster." He muttered again, images of a whining Sai and glaring Akira popping up in his head.

Lost in his thought, he didn't notice the horse had started to wander from the road. By the time he realized this, he had already been lost and night had already been spreading out from the Eastern sky.

Fortunately, Ogata caught the sight of a huge, ancient castle behind what seemed like a thick wall of trees. Night was coming fast, so he raced there. The threat of a full moon night did make him hesitant at first, but thoughts of an uncomfortable sleep with no mattress, no blanket in the middle of nowhere sounded much more horrible than some stupid beast.

Ogata tied his horse in the yard, and then approached the large door. To his surprise, the door opened on its own, and once he entered, it automatically shut. "Wow, cool door." It was all what Ogata said.

The beautiful flowers and torches in the hallway of a clean and tidy castle told him that this castle wasn't abandoned. However, Ogata couldn't find a single person. He called, but no one answered. He searched every room in the first floor, but found no one even though he had searched even under the bed! Ogata was about to give up when he heard a noise somewhere. He ran to that direction and reached a room. He entered the room and froze. In the middle of it was a large table filled with well-prepared and delicious food.

That was definitely a surprise, but Ogata was never a man of unnecessary thoughts. "Thank you, whoever you are." He bowed and said loudly, then sat down and attacked the food without any further thought.

After he finished eating, he heard another noise and followed it to another room. There, Ogata found a king-sized bed. Wasting only a minute for thanking the generous host, then he flopped down and immediately fell asleep.

The morning after, Ogata woke up fresh and happy. He stepped out to the main hall, deciding that it was time to leave. However, he stopped when he saw an ancient and rare goban right in the middle of the hall.

"Wonderful!" He thought. "Just when I need. If the owner of this castle is that ridiculously generous, he wouldn't mind the lost of just this small Go board."

Another thought came while he approached the goban. "But there's only one goban. And Akira plus Sai is two people. How in the hell should I please both of those brats? Oh yes, I'll just give each a half. I'll buy them the rest when I have to go away again."

No time was wasted. He was always a man of determination. Ogata pulled out a hammer from nowhere, and CRACK. The goban had been chopped in two.

Suddenly, an icy wind blew by, and on the wall appeared the silhouette of a huge beast. It was so high that it reached the ceiling of the main hall. It had tail and seeming-to-be thick furs.

"Ungrateful human!" The beast snarled. "I treated you with generosity, and you dare to pay me back by ruining my favorite goban! You must pay by your life!!"

The merchant startled, then looked thoughtful. "Well, so you have my life. Do you want to sell it? I'm willing to buy. If I didn't give my daughters their damn presents, disasters would happen. The whole town might be--"

"You have daughters?" The beast cut off Ogata's words.

"Yes, three."

There was a pause, and then the beast continued. "You must pay for that goban you ruin. So bring me your precious daughter. Any of those three. She'll belong to me."

Ogata froze, the words hit him hard. "What... You're not serious, right?"

"Very serious."

"You're joking, right?" The poor father's lips trembled. He looked like he was close to tear.

"No joking."

"You're not taking back your words, right?"

"Huh? Taking back? No, but why?"

"WONDERFUL!" The father shouted and rushed to the door. "Mr. Whoeveryouare, stay here and wait for me. You must not escape. I'll return right away."

Ogata had ridden far away, but the castle's inhabitants could still hear his little too cheerful voice. "Wonderful!!"

In the main hall, there was still no sight of people, but there were voices and noises. "Wonderful? Escape? Somehow I think we've just done something terrible."

"No need to worry. Your voice created good effects."

"Enough of talking, you too. Come here and comfort our Prince!"

"My prince, stop crying. We've just tricked another girl into coming here!"

"But my Goban is broken..." Someone sobbed.

"Oh, just stop crying. I'll bring you your favorite blood-stained goban, ne."

≈•≈

"Hi, Daddy!"

"Hi, Daddy!"

"Finally come back, geezer?"

Three voices erupted in unision when Ogata reached his home. The merchant gave Kaga a foreign wine bottle and an expensive pack of cigarettes. The boy didn't seem to mind it wasn't sake. Ogata turned to his other two children and tried to speak with the most miserable tune he could manage.

"My dear children, Daddy had just done a very terrible thing because of you two."

"What have you done, Daddy?" Sai asked worriedly.

"What have you done, Daddy?" Akira asked worriedly.

"You killed someone again? Who is it this time?" Kaga asked, and immediately received three heated glares.

"Kaga! Daddy quit being an assassin a long time ago!" Kaga just shrugged.

The old merchant (or not the merchant?) sighed dramatically. "My dear children, I've just ruined an old, rare goban... er..." Suddenly his instinct screamed out danger as his dear children glared at him murderously. He quickly continued. "Oh, don't worry, there're still a lot and a lot of rare and expensive gobans there. But the beast that owns the castle demanded me to give it one of you for compensation. The beast--"

He never had chance to finish his words, for Sai and Akira had stopped listening.

"A lot and a lot of rare and expensive gobans? Oh my beloved father, let me sacrifice myself for your safety." Sai said.

"The castle's owner must surely be an experienced player. Let I help you, for you have done so much for me. Let me do something in return." Akira said.

Sai and Akira turned to each other, glaring with brotherly love.

"My little brother, I'm older than you. Let me take the responsibility."

"No, Sai. You must stay home and take care of father. It's the responsibility of the oldest child."

"It's better not to be taken care of by any of you two at all." Ogata interrupted.

"Father, you don't do any help!!"

The conversation continued with passion.

"Akira, I won't let you face danger. I'll go."

"No, Sai, you don't have to worry. I'll go."

"Enough. Brat. I say I go, and I'll go."

"No way in hell, you immature! I'll go!"

The two brothers loved each other so much that they insisted on going to face the beast alone. Too much love meant pain, no one wanted to back down. A fight broke out right in the yard.

"My dear children, you two decide with each other who will go. Take time for yourselves, and whoever remains alive will go with me." Ogata waved and walked into the house.

Something whizzed by, stopping him right on the doorstep. Everyone startled and stared at the knife thrust deep into the doorframe right above Ogata's head. They turned back. Kaga was cleaning a gun. How a gun ended up in a fairy tale remained unknown. "I can't stand those fools who make a fuss over just a broken Goban. I'll go. I'll teach that stupid beast a lesson."

"But..."

"Anyone oppose?" Kaga asked and raised his gun. He wasn't threatening his family, of course. He just wanted to look at it.

All shook their heads. They loved Kaga so much that they didn't want to make him sad.

So fate had been decided. On a beautiful and sunny day, the three brothers parted in sadness and curses. Kaga bravely left home to sacrifice himself in order to save his father.

What a good son he was! Let's hope God would protect him from whatever danger waiting for him at the castle.

≈•≈

Ogata knocked on the door eagerly. The door opened, the father and the son stepped into the main hall.

"Hey you, whoever you are. Here's my daughter." Ogata said hurriedly, and then turned to Kaga. "Don't make trouble! I don't want you to be sent back!" He told his child, then quickly made his way out of the castle as if being afraid the castle's owner might change his mind.

Kaga walked around examining everything. He was walking in a small corridor when he heard a small, hesitant voice.

"Mi... mister, you're a boy."

"Of course. What else will I be?"

"But... but in that case, you're not a girl."

"Quit saying stupid things. Can't you tell it by looking at my handsome appearance?"

"But then... how can you be that old mister's daughter?"

"Of course not his daughter." Kaga snapped. "Fool."

"But..."

"Enough!" Kaga growled. He had guessed that the people in this castle were all invisible. "Prepare dinner for me!"

"Males are not welcomed here." Many voices erupted at the same time. "Leave immediately."

There was a gunshot. Kaga had just shot into the air.

Another dry sound. The ceiling lamp had fallen. Ew, so dusty. It seemed that this castle's inhabitants weren't very tall after all.

"Any more idea?" Kaga asked.

Silence, then tiny voices followed. "N... no..."

"Good, then go make me dinner." Kaga ordered. After that, he walked around for a while, and then chose for himself the most beautiful room in the castle. Life was so good. This room was much larger and more beautiful than his dirty room at home. Dropping himself on the bed, Kaga let himself enjoy the luxury of his new life. He totally missed the pair of eyes that were watching him in the shadows.

Watch out, Kaga! The beast was coming!

≈•≈

**TBC...**


	3. 2:Of unforgivable crime&huge silhouettes

**Kaga and the beast**

_Kal Kally_

≈•≈

_Disclaimer:_ HnG is not mine. Kaga is not mine. Akira is not mine. Hikaru is not mine.

_Summary:_ Ogata had to give one of his children to the hideous beast as compensation for the mistake that he made. Would the chosen child have the strength to bear the beast's cruelty and capture his heart?

_Warning:_ AU, Yaoi

_A/N:_ Please review…

≈•≈

**Chapter 2: Of unforgivable crime and huge silhouettes**

Delicious and expensive food filled the table, so plentiful that one could be surfeited just by looking at them. There was enough wine and cigarettes for perhaps a whole village. Too busying in drinking, Kaga didn't hear the conversation that took place behind the half-closed door. If he had, he wouldn't have been so relaxing.

"Move a little. I can't see him."

"Now, see him now?"

"How terrible!"

"Yeah, there hasn't been such a bad human staying here in all those 1000 years!"

"Of course! There wasn't anybody not fleeing after seeing our beast, and people who were told about this castle usually didn't dare to come near this forest! He was the first human staying here anyway."

"Should we let him see the Prince?"

"Definitely not. We must find a way to kick him out of here!"

At the same moment, Kaga lifted the glass of wine to his lips and thought idly. "This place is fantastic. It's a waste leaving here. I'll deal with the beast later. No need to hurry."

"Hey, those at the door!" He called.

"Oh no, he heard us!" Someone squeaked.

"Of course." Kaga said, amused. "Who wouldn't hear you if you decided to scream out your conversation? Anyway, bring me a shougi board."

"Shougi...?" Someone shrieked, someone gasped like he had just experienced the worst nightmare of his life.

"Yes, Shougi. Bring it here."

"Ahhhhhhh!!" There was a series of screams and sounds of footsteps running away.

Kaga just shrugged and returned to his sake. "Too bad. You people should quit Go and learn Shougi. Don't walk further into the wrong path."

But it seemed that there wasn't even a mouse there to receive Kaga's precious advice.

≈•≈

Days passed. Kaga continued to spend his "peaceful" time at the castle. He did miss his old life and his everyday fight, but this luxury life did have its charm.

However, the beast's invisible followers didn't seem to like their guest much. One day, in a secret room, a secret bookshelf moved on its own to reveal a secret passage leading to another secret room. There were sobs and sounds of someone bursting in, then the shelf moved back to its old place.

"Hey, stop crying, Tsutsui-san. He forced you again?" Someone asked.

"Y...es." 'Tsutsui-san' answered between sobs.

"That bastard! How could he!!" Someone else cried. "How dare he force poor Tsutsui? He's weak, and he's even invisible!"

"Right, Akari. Tsutsui is weak and can't fight back. He has no chance against that monster. But doesn't that make him an easy target? Besides, invisibility can't stop him. Tsutsui can still touch, right?"

"That bastard forced me last night too!" The girl moaned. "And I'm even more delicate than Tsutsui-san!"

"Not if you can throw stones to others' heads!"

"Mitani! You know it was because of--"

The soft voice that had been crying before brought back a short silence. "Mitani! Akari!" A pause. "Please return to the topic, ne."

"He even harassed me!" A new voice grumbled.

"Me too."

"Mitani? How come? And why are you blushing?"

"He tricked me..." 'Mitani' trailed off. "For me to be tricked..."

Soft giggled. "So finally there's someone that can tame you."

"Shut up!"

"Please, everyone." 'Tsutsui' sighed. "It would be better if we focus on finding away to stop this dirty and dishonorable act."

"Good point." The others said in unison. "That bastard has no right to harass us like that."

"This has gone too far. Tsutsui-san is the fifth victim of this week, I heard so from the others. And today is just Tuesday." The girl said seriously. "This is a crime. Physical wounds can always heal, but emotional wounds will stay forever."

"Then how can we kick him out? I don't want to go anywhere near him, he might force me again!"

"Just like the last time we scared off his dad?"

"Good idea!"

"So we'll part now and tell other servants."

Footsteps went out of the secret rooms, then all stopped at the same time.

"Tsutsui-san! What the hell are you doing there with that book?"

"I'm finding. It must be written somewhere in this damn book that FORCING OTHERS TO PLAY SHOUGI IS AGAINST THE LAW!!"

"Shhhh..."

"Shhhh..."

"Shhhh..."

"Don't make him suspect us."

"But I don't want to touch those Shougi things again!" Tsutsui wailed.

The others just sighed.

≈•≈

That evening, for some reasons, all the servants in the castle disappeared without trace. They didn't leave traces when they walked around anyway, but ignoring Kaga's order was something unforgivable.

By midnight, Kaga was ready to kill someone. The servants didn't serve his dinner and didn't prepare his bath. It was a crime! He stormed around angrily, searching for the invisible people. God helped them for they would definitely feel his burning wrath!

Just as he got to the main hall, he felt a cold wind rustling his clothes. The flames on numerous candles danced their madly dance and the air turned thicker with mystery and danger.

There was something behind him. Kaga swirled back. He thought he saw some movement, but maybe it was just some hallucination created by the twisting flames of candles.

But something was different. Was it the way the flames danced wilder and became some shapeless mass bending to each other, twisting and burning? Or was it the unknown dread slowly slipped into him, as his instinct screamed at him that something was about to happen?

Kaga tensed; something flickered at the beginning of a hallway. He frowned, his hand tightened on his gun.

Suddenly, a roar shattered the silence, making the whole castle tremble. The earth trembled too with constant noise like some giant creature was walking closer. On the wall near that hallway appeared the silhouette of a huge beast approaching.

"Human!" The beast stopped and growled. "Your kinds are not welcomed here. Leave immediately or feel my wrath!"

Kaga startled at the beast's size, but being the brave man that he was, he advanced. "You were the one that invited me here. Don't think you can just order me around." He blinked. Didn't the beast just step back?

"Don't provoke me, human. This land is my property. Leave, or pay the price." The beast snarled; even though its silhouette continued to step back.

Curiosity sprang in him. Kaga approached the beast with his gun ready in his hand. Suddenly he heard a shriek, followed by a series of small cries. And the beast... fled?

Curiosity and excitement built up to the point that his body tensed with anticipation. Kaga started to chase after the beast. Its silhouette got smaller and smaller as the gap between them decreased. Finally, when he turned into the hallway, the earlier giant silhouette became only a human-sized shadow slipping into a room. The door closed behind it, followed by a clicking sound.

So that was it, Kaga smirked. He knocked on the door and sing-songed. "Checkmate! Come out now, you huge beast."

No one answered, which angered Kaga. He kicked at the door hard. "Get out now!"

Still silence. Kaga got mad. No one had ever dared to challenge him. How dare this stupid door stand on his way now? No matter how hard he kicked and punched it, it was still starring down on him mockingly. His anger started to boil; Kaga took out his gun and shot at the lock twice. And kicked the door open.

Finally, the rebellious door had been conquered.

Kaga waved his fan, satisfied. He was always the best of the best. It cost exactly 10 minutes. If it had been Shougi, it would have taken him only 5 minutes. The door was lucky that it got 5 more minutes of life!

There were some muffled, terrified whimpers in a corner of the room. They reminded Kaga of his motive to break into this room. He lit up a candle and looked closer into the corner. His breath got caught in his throat as his eyes landed on a strange creature he had never seen.

In front of him was the infamous beast, the beast that had cast terror upon the town's people for centuries. This was the beast whose cruelty exceeded every other creature of its kind.

That beast was now trembling in fear, hunching in a corner, looking so small and vulnerable in its attempt to make it look smaller. It had a delicate, slender body with two pet ears on its head and a tail curling around its waist. Its hair was the combination of yellow and black. A hairy coat half slid off its shoulder, revealing the smooth, pale skin under a loose shirt. Maybe the coat was originally used for causing effect for the silhouette.

The beast gazed up, then quickly looked down, hugging itself tighter. Kaga met its eyes for only a second, but in that single second; the beast had taken his heart away.

He licked his lips without knowing it. The beast didn't look hideous at all. In fact, it looked so damn sexy and cute!

≈•≈

**TBC**


	4. 3:Of sweet sake&a heart falling in love

**Kaga and the beast**

_Kal Kally_

≈•≈

_Disclaimer:_ HnG is not mine. Kaga is not mine. Akira is not mine. Hikaru is not mine.

_Summary:_ Ogata had to give one of his children to the hideous beast as compensation for the mistake that he made. Would the chosen child have the strength to bear the beast's cruelty and capture his heart?

_Warning:_ AU, Yaoi

_A/N:_ Please review…

≈•≈

**Chapter 3: Of sweet sake and a heart falling in love**

Realizing that he was scaring the poor creature to death, Kaga knelt down in front of the beast, and tried to make his voice as gentle as possible. "Hey, don't be afraid. I won't harm you." Because of lack of training, his gentle voice sounded even scarier than ever.

The cute beast started to cry. Normally, Kaga would have been furious and burst into angry words, but for some unknown reason, at that moment, he just felt uneasy. "Kid, stop crying, please." He tried to rub the boy's head, but only succeeded in making the beast press its self further into the corner and cry harder.

Slightly angry, Kaga raised his hand, wanting to slap the beast. "Enough. If you continue this I swear I will..." A pair of tearful eyes looked up at him. His hand lowered. "uh... I... I will protect you. So stop crying." Surprisingly, his voice softened without even trying.

"Really?" The beast asked in a tiny voice.

"Really. I'm Kaga Tetsuo. What's your name?"

"Hikaru. Prince Hikaru." The beast answered hesitantly.

"Oh, so you're the Prince they were talking about." Kaga murmured. He was busy in caressing the pet ears of the creature with excitement, now that it let him.

The beast's eyelids fluttered close, and it purred happily. At the same time, it pressed its body closer to Kaga as if asking for more. And...

"Kaga! Kaga!" Hikaru's voice was panic. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Don't panic. Give me some cloth."

"But..."

"Just give me, okay?"

"Wait for a moment." Hikaru looked around. He didn't find anything related to cloth in the room, so he grasped his loose shirt's sleeve and tore it. "Here." He yelped. "Kaga! You're bleeding harder!"

Kaga snatched the cloth from Hikaru's hands. With its help, he finally could control his massive nosebleed.

"Why did you bleed?" Hikaru asked.

"Because of sudden strong emotions, maybe?" Kaga replied.

"Why sudden strong emotions?"

"Ugh..."

≈•≈

A while later, the invisible servants watched in horror as their Prince dragged and pulled Kaga to his room happily.

"Oh my God, what a disaster!"

"Someone stops them!"

"Who?"

"Not me."

"Quick! We must rescue the prince! Poor him!"

"Poor him? The prince looks happy, I think."

"Fool!"

"Fool!"

"Fool!"

≈•≈

Hikaru's room was surely the most beautiful room in the castle, Kaga thought, and the largest too. He wondered why he didn't notice it before. Hikaru was still running around, showing him everything excitedly while he sat on the bed's edge, irritated that the boy could talk this much. Hikaru's tail darted from one side to another; its motion helped pushing Kaga's patience to its limit.

That was why this time, when Hikaru ran across him again, Kaga caught the boy's wrist and pulled hard. Losing balance, Hikaru fell right into Kaga's lap.

"You hurt me." Hikaru whined, his eyes already damp.

"You cry so easy. So weak." Kaga snorted.

"I'm not weak."

"Guys who started whining before the start are weak." But then, Kaga smirked in a... er... suspicious way. "'Weak' is good. Only one person needs to be strong."

Before Hikaru could understand what Kaga meant, he found himself sprawling on the bed and felt Kaga's weight on him.

≈•≈

"I know it! He's a pervert!"

"Super pervert!"

"SHUT UP! If you're going to peer in, close your mouth!"

"You're screaming."

"..."

"What the hell are you people doing? Let's burst in and save our Prince!"

"..."

"What?? Why pulling me back?"

"Calm down, Tsutsui-san, maybe he doesn't have bad attentions."

"Look! That's what you call not a bad attention? He literally pounced our prince! Get out of my way! I'll teach that pervert a mphmmm..."

"Hey, Mitani, is it fine to tie him up and gag him?"

"Perfectly fine. Before we do anything, we must observe and analyze the situation, he always told us that, right?"

"mmphhhmmmm..." (Who is more perverted?)

≈•≈

"What are you doing?" Hikaru pushed Kaga away.

Of course, Kaga, who didn't even back off before a huge, heavy and rebellious door would no way in hell back off before a kid. A little fight broke out right on the bed. Hikaru might be nearly 1000 years older, but Kaga was much bigger, and stronger. The result was inevitable. As this wasn't a game of Shougi, Kaga managed to pin Hikaru down under him after 6 minutes.

"Know who wins?"

"Kaga."

"Call me Tetsuo."

Hikaru wanted to say something more, but Kaga had leaned down to capture his lips. He pulled weakly at the hold on his wrist, but as the kiss became more intense and passionate, he surrendered. Lost in the pleasure he had never once experienced in his whole life, Hikaru wasn't even aware that Kaga had stripped him of all his clothes.

"You're so adorable." Kaga murmured against his ears. The compliment made him feel strangely warm inside, and the warmth the other's breath left on his skin gave him such strangely pleasant sensation. Hikaru could hardly say anything except moaning, as Kaga hungrily licked and kissed along his neck.

"Ka... ga..." He managed to whimper.

"Yes, little one? I told you to call me Tetsuo, didn't I?" Kaga answered. The tip of his tongue flickered over Hikaru's lower lip, asking for permission. And as Hikaru opened his mouth to answer, he dove in, claiming the beast's tender lips again.

Ripple of pleasure sent Hikaru's world into a haze. Kaga's tongue kept doing some amazing things to him. The older's hands kept sliding all over his body, Hikaru couldn't help but enjoying the gentle treatment of those strong hands.

"But Tetsuo..." Hikaru whined, pushing Kaga's hand away from his thigh. "If you continue like this... I can't think."

"And is it supposed to be bad or good?"

"Bad... I won't... I won't be able to say anything!"

"You don't need to say anything."

"But... I can't help... can't help..."

"Well." Kaga grinned. "Then what if I do this instead?" He pulled Hikaru up into a half sitting position and paid some good attention to the boy's obvious need, licking at his thighs and...

"Tetsuo!! Stop!" Hikaru cried, but it was too late.

≈•≈

"Gross! Don't bleed all over the floor!"

"You're just the same as me. You have no right to say that."

"Ah... they... he... he actually does that!"

"Do you think it can actually get in?"

"Mitani! Don't talk like that. Oh my virgin ears! Oh my virgin eyes!"

"Then why are you still watching, Akari?"

"Will you two just stop? Ah..."

"What?"

"How... How could they get into that position? It wouldn't be pleasant for the Prince if that man keeps holding his legs over his shoulders like that! Oh, what a nice aim, if he just--"

"Stop making comments, your idiot!!"

Screams and moans became louder.

All fainted from blood loss. (Including Tsutsui, who was being tied up on the floor. Poor his virgin ears.)

≈•≈

Hikaru was surely not a treasure that one could everyday come across, Kaga thought, and took another smoke. He turned his eyes to his side; the boy was sleeping peacefully. A small smile appeared on Kaga's lips. It wasn't just the strange appearance that made him want more than just a roll in the hay. He knew that something had changed in him at the moment he saw this cute boy.

In all his life, he had never wanted anything so desperately. He had never experienced this much hunger for something even after tasting it. And besides, he had never wanted to make someone happy like this. The change was so much that it was frightening. Kaga didn't know if he liked this change or not, but he was sure that he didn't want to lose this new sensation.

Suddenly, he heard a noise at the door. Kaga smirked. "Hey, invisible ones, bring me some sake!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!" Several screams erupted at the same time. "He knew we're here!"

"Of course! Didn't I tell you to be quieter when spying on someone?"

"..."

"Like what you saw?"

"..." Some very interesting images popped up in the poor servants' heads. There're noises of someone falling to the floor.

"Huh, where are they?" Kaga looked around after several minutes of silence. "They don't answer me. The servants of this castle surely are undisciplined. And there's the smell of blood. What's the heck?"

≈•≈

It was a beautiful morning at the castle. Kaga and his beast were having breakfast in a beautiful room. The table was long, and the food was perfect. Kaga knew that they were supposed to enjoying a royal meal now. He also knew that for it to happen, Hikaru must be at the other end of the table, picking at his food, taking tiny bites and pausing to chew politely like any other royal prince or princess would do. But instead, it looked like he was determined to ruin Kaga's perfect mood.

"Tetsuo, what are you drinking?" Hikaru asked, grabbing Kaga's arm as he tried to yank it down and see the bottle.

"Sake."

"Can I have it?"

"No."

"But why? Why don't let me have what you're drinking? You hate me?"

"No, but this is not for you."

"Why?"

"It's only for the adults. You're too young."

Hikaru pouted. "I'm not. I'm much much much older than you. I'm more than 1000 years old! Let me drink it."

"No." Kaga refused, and winced as Hikaru started to cry. He wasn't unfamiliar with the sight of people crying before him. He liked seeing people cry, for he was always the person that caused those tears to be shed. But in moments like this, watching the boy's tears wasn't something pleasant.

"Oh well..." He murmured then drank all the wine in the bottle with one gulp, then threw the bottle away. Hikaru tried to protest, but he tilted the boy's face up and leaned down to kiss away the tears on the boy's cheek. "Fine, I'll let you drink it, ne."

"Really?" The boy's face lit up.

"Really." Kaga nodded, and emphasized his answer by calling a servant. "Bring me a bottle of sake."

The servant squeaked in a horrified way. "No way in hell! He's too young for this."

"He's not. He said he's more than 1000 years old." Kaga said nonchalantly and waved his fan.

"No, he's young."

"He is not."

"He is."

"Shut the hell up and bring me what I want, or else I'll blow away your head with this goddamn gun!" Kaga glared.

Knowing better than upsetting Kaga, the servant got out of the room hurriedly, after a while, he returned with a bottle, and handed it to his Prince sadly.

Kaga snatched the bottle away from Hikaru's hands and threw it back to the servant. "I told you to bring me sake, not milk."

"But this is--"

"This is milk."

"Milk?" Hikaru cried. "I don't want milk. I have it every morning all those years. It's enough. I want sake like Tetsuo!"

"See. Bring him sake."

The poor servant got away again. Almost an hour passed. Then he returned, this time with real sake. It was a bottle with some white fluid inside. Kaga received the bottle, brought it up to take a small sip, winced, then handed it to Hikaru.

"Here's your sake."

The Prince happily drank sake for the first time in his life, but after drinking it, he frowned. "But Tetsuo, it didn't taste much different from what I drink every morning. Still sweet."

"Well," Kaga patted the boy's head gently. "Only the respected ones are served sake. It'll taste different if you have years of training in the field of drinking like me."

"Then train me?"

"... If you drink this every morning from now on."

So that was why from that time, in Hikaru's breakfast, now sake was served instead of milk. Hikaru was still wondering why sake tasted so much like milk, but he got determined to try his best to become good at identifying the two types of drinks like Kaga. Let's hope he succeeded.

≈•≈

**TBC**


	5. 4:Of outside world & terrible disasters

**Kaga and the beast**

_Kal Kally_

≈•≈

_Disclaimer:_ HnG is not mine. Kaga is not mine. Akira is not mine. Hikaru is not mine.

_Summary:_ Ogata had to give one of his children to the hideous beast as compensation for the mistake that he made. Would the chosen child have the strength to bear the beast's cruelty and capture his heart?

_Warning:_ AU, Yaoi

_A/N:_ Please review…

≈•≈

**Chapter 4: Of outside world and terrible disasters.**

Life passed by peacefully, and at the same time excitedly at the castle. Since Kaga came to the castle, Prince Hikaru had changed from a desolated, lonely child into an outgoing, happy one. Needless to say how joyful the castle's inhabitants were. They didn't have to fear Kaga's Shougi anymore, as one day, Hikaru looked at him with puppy eyes, and suddenly, Kaga turned into a Go lover.

They were still suffering from blood loss though, as one day, Hikaru asked. "Tetsuo, why every one says we're too loud? What does that mean?"

And Kaga happened to answer. "That mean they're proud of you. They're glad that you're healthy."

"Really? So I must make them proud. From now on, we'll let the door open, so they can all hear how healthy I am, and be proud of me, ne."

"Er, that's not what I meant, kid."

"So they're not proud of me?"

"No, I never said anything like that."

"Then what's wrong?"

"... Nothing, do what you want. I don't care anyway." Kaga answered. He didn't know if he should laugh or cry. Hikaru's eyes had already been watery... And if anybody happened to see what they shouldn't see, it was their doom, not his.

However, Hikaru took his reply in another way. "You don't care about me?" The boy asked with a heartfelt voice.

"No! I don't mean that! I meant I don't care if your servants see us or not."

"But, Tetsuo, why are you yelling like that? Is what we did that shameful? Maybe we should stop?"

"No!! Why don't you understand anything I say?!"

"Why... Why are you angry with me? Is what I said... mphhh..."

The kiss lasted for eternity. Released the boy's face, Kaga sighed in relief. He had put all his skill in it, so the boy must be breathless by now.

"Tetsuo, that's how people outside answer each other when they can't find an answer, right? I must learn it! And I'll try to be louder tonight, I promise. I'll make you proud of me!"

"Arggghhhh... why you--"

Silence.

"My faithful servants, why does Kaga lying there and doesn't speak a word to me?

"..."

"My Prince..."

"Yes?"

"..."

Massive sweat drops

Poor the castle's inhabitants, not only they had to suffer from blood loss, but also from eyes damages as well. But, after all, it was only a small price to pay to see Prince Hikaru's happy smile.

Well, definitely it would have been a small price, if Prince Hikaru didn't get too eager to see the outside world. He was curious to know about the place where Kaga came from, the place where there were more visible people. From the stories Kaga told him, the outside world was always exciting and fun, far different from the dull life inside the castle.

One or twice a day, Hikaru would cry. "Tetsuo, bring me to where you live. I wanna see the outside world!!"

And Kaga would shout excitedly. "Yeah! Let's go! I've been missing my daily fighting. I'll show you how fun it is to enjoy life to the fullest."

And someone would tap Kaga's shoulder and whispered into his ears. "Hey, mister. Do you really want to do that?"

"Of course!"

"Well, your friends at the pubs will see our Prince."

"Let them see how lucky I am. I've got a sexy, irresistible... prince..."

"Right, irresistible... So very irresistible..."

"..."

"They'll undress the Prince with their dirty, hungry eyes."

"Uh..."

"Their lustful gazes will roam over the Prince's body, every inch, every bit of flesh, from his rosy lips to his..."

"Oh..."

"Tetsuo." Hikaru tugged Kaga's sleeve. "Are we going now?"

"NOOOOO!!" Kaga screamed and clutched Hikaru to him. "You're mine. I won't let anyone have you!! They have no right to see you!"

"Um...Are you okay? Do you have a fever?"

"Yes, I have. So we won't go any where today, got it?"

"Yes. Can I do anything?" Hikaru asked with concern."

"Cure me." Kaga suggested.

"How?"

"The bedroom! Let your body heal my wound!"

"You have no wound, and my body can heal?"

"Yes, so would you walk a little faster, my Hikaru?"

"Wow, I can heal!"

"Oh please." A servant's voice said somewhere near them. "It's just 7:30 am. Aren't you too just--"

"Don't interfere!" Hikaru cut him off. "I need to heal Tetsuo!"

"That's right." Kaga grinned and lifted Hikaru up over his shoulder. "Let's not waste time talking."

"Oh and..."

"Yes, My Hikaru?"

"I learn something new today! My body can heal! Once I go outside, I must help others to heal, and trying that new way of answering people when you don't know how to reply."

"..."

"Tetsuo?"

"..There's no way I let you out of this castle."

"But why?"

"..."

≈•≈

As time passed by, Kaga and the castle had used up all the reasons, but Hikaru's eagerness to discover the world grew days by days. His constant requests and questions started to get on people's nerves, but no one could get mad at him staring into his puppy eyes. Everything seemed like the calmness before the storm.

Then the storm came, as on a beautiful day, a servant stormed into Prince Hikaru's room. "Master... Master Kaga..."

"What, Tsutsui?" Kaga replied with a question.

"Your father... he... he..."

"Let me guess. He finally dies, doesn't he?"

"Oh no, of course. It's worse!"

"Worse? He killed someone again? Oh well, it's not worse, it's normal anyway."

"You guess wrong."

"Ok, the worst. I have a stepmother?"

"Nope, it's something worse than the worst."

"Just spit it out for goddamn sake."

"Your wish is my command. He just bought half of the town and changes it into a goldfish corporation."

"You're joking! I know my father. He might be a killer, drug dealer, child abuser, whatever, but he won't become a goldfish seller."

"But he does. Master Kaga, won't you do anything about it?"

"No. His reputation, if existed, might be ruined, but who cares? It's his problem anyway."

Unfortunately, a head peered in. "Tetsuo, Problems? Does something wrong happen to your father? We must go and help him."

Both the invisible servant and Kaga groaned. "No, Hikaru, he didn't need help." Kaga explained. "That man is nuts. Let him do whatever he wants."

"Children shouldn't say something like that about their father. We must--"

"I said no. What do you know anyway, my Hikaru?" Kaga said angrily. "You don't even know the me before I came here."

Oh no, that's a mistake, for Hikaru's eyes had turned misty and his voice trembled. "It's not my fault that I can't go out in this form..."

"Oh no, don't cry. I'm sorry. I'm wrong." Kaga quickly apologized as he had a weak point for the boy's tears.

"Then are we going now?" Hikaru said between hiccups.

"No."

Hikaru's face fell.

"Listen." Kaga sighed and pat the boy's head. "If we came back to my house, we will only cause trouble."

"But why?"

"Because... Because I said that. Have I ever said something wrong?"

"No..." Hikaru trailed off. The sun did rise in the Eastern sky and leave into the western horizon. Trees really didn't grow when the white things called snow fall, and their nights did feel funs. "That's right. Whatever you said is true."

"Good that you understand now." Kaga sighed in relief, then his lips quirked up into a smirk. "Now, do you want to have a match of shougi?"

"I... I..." Hikaru started crying again. "But I don't know how... I'm so sorry that I put Tetsuo down. I'm so stupid that I can't play Shougi... I..."

Kaga groaned and hugged the boy. "My Hikaru, why must you cry all the time? It was a joke. A joke! Actually I want to invite you into a Game of Go."

"Really?" Hikaru's eyes lit up. "But I always lose to you."

"Then this time, you try harder. We'll make a bet to give you motive, agree?"

"What's the bet?"

"If you lose, you'll have to take off your clothes and get into the pool with me. If I lose, I'll have to take off your clothes and get into the pool with you."

"That sounds funs. So let's play!"

≈•≈

**TBC…**


	6. 5:Of cruel robbers & savage lions

**Kaga and the beast**

_Kal Kally_

≈•≈

_Disclaimer:_ HnG is not mine. Kaga is not mine. Akira is not mine. Hikaru is not mine.

_Summary:_ Ogata had to give one of his children to the hideous beast as compensation for the mistake that he made. Would the chosen child have the strength to bear the beast's cruelty and capture his heart?

_Warning:_ AU, Yaoi

_A/N:_ Please review…

≈•≈

**Chapter 5: Of cruel robbers and savage lions**

_≈•≈_

Sometime in the night, Kaga woke up, only to feel that something was terribly wrong. He looked around sleepily, trying to see if something had happened. He didn't see anything suspicious, so he lay down, intending to get back to sleep. However, as he drafted an arm over Hikaru, he realized the boy had gone.

Maybe the boy had gone to the kitchen for some snacks. Kaga pulled the blanket over his head and immediately fall back to sleep. Outside, the sun hadn't even risen.

≈•≈

Shadows lurked among the bushes around the path through the forest even as weak moonlight streamed over dark leaves to fall on the shoulders of the lone traveler. Small, fragile-looking he was, but the danger of a forest at night didn't catch up with him. The traveler let the horse to move slowly as he eyed his surroundings curiously. The thick, black coat and the hood hide away his appearance, but on his ungloved hand, a gem ring decorated his index finger. This person must be very rich.

A robber ran out from a bush and waved the knife before the traveler, shouting with a very, very loud voice.

"MONEY OR LIFE?"

"What's money?" The hooded man asked. His voice was soft, almost like that of a boy.

"Money is money. What else could it be?"

"Then what does the 'money or life' mean?"

"It means that if you don't hand over all your money now, you'll be dead."

"But why if I don't hand over all my money, I'll be dead?"

"Because... because I want so."

"Why do you want something like that?"

"I'm a robber, damn it. No, don't ask. A robber is the one who take others' possessions by force. Enough of talking! Handoveryourmoney!!"

"Um... I'm really sorry for disappointing you, but I still don't understand what money is."

"Dammit. Money is precious thing that you use to buy food or clothes. Got it?"

Completely unexpected to the robber, the mysterious person started to sniff. "Oh... I understand now, you're very poor. You don't have food or clothes. Oh, what a poor man." He took the ring off his finger in one swift movement and handed it out. "Here, take it. This is also precious, I think it's money."

The robber took a step back suspiciously. It was not usually that you could see someone that ridiculously generous. "You... there's poison on it, isn't it?"

"What?"

"I take the ring, and I'll experience extreme pain, then die, is that what you want? Unfortunately, I've seen other robbers do it for ages."

"I don't understand."

"Or is it that you have arranged ambush around here?"

"What is an ambush?"

"Arghh…" The robber tore his hair. "Forget it. I mean I take that ring, and I die!"

"Um... If I don't give you money, I die. If you take it, you die. So what should we do?"

"So that's right! You want to kill me! I won't take it!"

"No, you must take it, or else you won't have food and clothes." The mysterious guy insisted.

"Arghhh... Get away from me!!" The robber fled, fed up with the conversation.

"Don't run! Take this!" The mysterious guy chased after him.

Unfortunately, the robber stepped on a rock and fell into a bush. The man on the horse looked around, but didn't see anyone. "Where is he? I don't like disappearing humans." Then he rode away.

It was said that later, the robber had quit his career and became a priest. Then he became very well-known for his big voice... um... did I really say that? I mean big heart. When he died, many people had shed tears for their dear Father Tsubasa.

≈•≈

Kaga put his arm over Hikaru's shoulder, but discovered only empty air. Cracking his eyes open, he complained sleepily. "Why does it take him so long?"

Then he rolled to the side, and resumed his sleep.

≈•≈

Morning hadn't come, but the sky lit up with the sunlight from under the horizon. The traveler's face brightened up as he stared at the tiny flowers along the road in wonder. Once in a while, he raised his hand up and let the glow of dawn slip through his fingers, laughing happily, his voice almost like a child's.

A tiger jumped out from the bush, threatening to make the traveler his meal.

Suddenly the lone traveler jumped down from the horse and ran to the tiger with a waving tail behind him. The tiger froze, was this stranger one of its kind?

Facing with a fearsome carnivore, but the mysterious traveler wasn't afraid; instead, he looked quite happy. He stopped before the tiger and patted its head.

"Kitten!!"

Then he happily ran back to his horse and rode away, waving at the tiger all the time until he got out of sight. The tiger remained frozen on the forest floor.

Later, there was a rumor that people had seen the poor creature licking milk near the stove of an old woman.

≈•≈

Kaga turned again, the blanket slid off him. He pulled it over him again. Hikaru still didn't come back. Oh well, fuck it. Maybe the boy had fallen asleep right on the kitchen floor.

What a bad prince!

≈•≈

The sun had marked its appearance in the Eastern sky. There was a stranger coming to the town on a horse. He wore a black coat that covered almost every inch of his body, and on his head was a hood that hid his face away from prying eyes. The town people looked at each other questioningly. There was a suspicious air around the newcomer. What if he was a robber?

The mentioned guy rode to the nearest guy and asked. Immediately, all suspicion disappeared. The voice of the newcomer was obviously a child's.

"Excuse me, where could I find the goldfish castle?"

"What castle? No castle with that funny name here."

"Oh... so Corporation goldfish?"

"Nothing like that."

"Then goldfish house."

"Nope."

"Uh... goldfish..."

"There's nothing related to goldfish here! You must be mistaken somehow."

The stranger started to sob. "But... then what must I do now?" He said between hiccups. "Tetsuo said there was goldfish!"

"Oh, Kaga Tetsuo!" The man cried. "Why don't you say sooner? His house is at the end of this road."

"Thank you, sir." The stranger bowed politely, then wiped his tears away and continued his journey.

≈•≈

Kaga stretched his limbs and sat up. What a strange morning. He kept having the feeling that something was missing. He went to the bathroom, then walked down the stair. As usual, a delicious meal had been prepared especially for him. He sat down on a chair and looked around. The feeling of something missing became stronger.

It was not his business anyway. Kaga started eating, but as soon as he lifted his glass to take a sip, he immediately spat the fluid out. "What the hell is this?!"

A servant ran into the room. "What do you want, master?" According to the voice, it must be the one named Tsutsui.

"Why do you serve me milk?!"

"It's sake!"

"No, it's milk!"

"Sake!"

"Milk!"

"Sake!"

"Just taste it to see if it's milk or sake."

"You said it's sake."

"Oh... It's sake only to Hikaru, not to me!" As memories came back, he was suddenly aware of something wrong. "Speaking of Hikaru. Where is he?"

"I thought you know." Tsutsui answered. "Well, let me see." There was the sound of flipping pages."

Kaga groaned. "Tsutsui, what the hell are you doing? Are you an idiot, looking for this in a book?"

"But there's not a rule against it or something."

"That's not the point. This is why you're always just a servant! Don't you know that a book is useless once you face with reality?!"

"I know but... I can't think of anything without it if it's about Prince Hikaru."

Kaga sighed. "Well, whatever. So where is he?"

Suddenly, Akari burst into the room. "Prince Hikaru had disappeared!!"

"What?" Kaga and Tsutsui asked at the same time.

"Here, read this." The girl said, and a piece of paper floated to Kaga.

Kaga received it, opened and read, then crumpled it and threw it to the floor. "What the hell is this?! How dare him!!"

"What does it say?" Tsutsui asked.

"If things happened to him, I couldn't care less." Kaga said angrily and stormed back to his room.

Tsutsui frowned and picked the piece of paper up. It said, "Kaga, I will go to your town to save your father. I'll go back tonight. Don't drink all the sake, please!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" A heartfelt scream erupted and shook the whole castle. Chaos followed, as a little search for the Prince began.

≈•≈

TBC…


	7. 6:Of Go rivals & innocence crime

Kaga and the beast

**Kaga and the beast**

Kal Kally

_Disclaimer:_ HnG is not mine. Kaga is not mine. Akira is not mine. Hikaru is not mine.

_Summary:_ Ogata had to give one of his children to the hideous beast as compensation for the mistake that he made. Would the chosen child have the strength to bear the beast's cruelty and capture his heart?

_Warning:_ AU, Yaoi

_A/N:_ Please review…

≈•≈

Chapter 6: Of Go rivals and innocence crime

≈•≈

The strange man knocked on the door several times, but there was no answer. It seemed the people living here weren't home. Not about to give up, he knocked again and again.

"What do you want?" Suddenly he heard a low voice behind him. He turned around and saw a short, dark-hair and polite-looking boy.

"Excuse me, is this where Tetsuo lives?" Ha asked.

"Kaga? Well, he's my brother, so I guess that's a 'yes'. The dark hair boy answered with a gentle smile on his lips. "Who are you?"

"Really? You're his brother? How wonderful!" The strange man cried happily. "I'm… I'm Prince Hikaru. Nice to meet you. Tetsuo's living at my house." Hikaru took down his hood and shook his head to get his hair back to order. "I hate wearing this. It's hot and so uncomfortable.

The other boy for some reason just stood there frozen, eyes fixed on Hikaru's head. Hikaru startled, everyone, including Kaga had told him to never let outsiders see his real appearance. If people saw him, they would do very very terrible thing to him. He quickly pulled back his hood and stepped back, looking at the other boy with fear and alarm.

Another smile blossomed on the dark-hair boy's lips. It was not the polite smile earlier. There was some other meaning in it that Hikaru couldn't indentify. The dark-hair boy walked past him and opened the door. "I'm Akira. Come in. Welcome to my humble house."

Hikaru hesitated, torn between the wish to know more about Kaga's family and the urge to flee knowing that someone had seen his appearance. He had no time to think much about this though, as Akira took his hand and pulled him into the house, smiling all the time. "Don't be afraid. Anyone who is Kaga's friend is my friend too. I won't betray my friend."

Akira's voice was so gentle. Hikaru resisted for a moment, but as suspicion disappeared rapidly, he let himself be pulled into the house.

≈•≈

Akira was studying Go on the garden behind the house when he heard someone entered the garden. He left his seat and walked to the front yard. He took a turn at the house's edge and immediately, a horse came into his view.

His eyes landed on the guest and he nearly exploded with anger. How dare that fool let a horse into his yard!

The person had got off the horse and was now knocking on the door. Akira stalked closer, glaring at the unwelcoming guest with daggers in his eyes. The guest knocked on the door again.

"What do you want?" Akira forced a smile, trying to manage a most gentle and polite voice possible.

"Excuse me, is this where Tetsuo lived?" The guest asked.

That finally got his attention. Damn his stupid moron of a brother. What did he do this time? Akira was sick of having to deal with the aftermath of his brother's fights and affairs.

"Kaga? Well, he's my brother, so I guess that's a 'yes'. He answered with clenched teeth. He just wanted to throttle the other right now. He hated anything that related to Kaga, especially things that walked on two legs. "Who are you?"

"Really? You're his brother? How wonderful!" The strange man cried happily. "I'm… I'm Prince Hikaru. Nice to meet you. Tetsuo's living at my house." Hikaru took down his hood and shook his head to get his hair back to order. "I hate wearing this. It's hot and so uncomfortable.

Akira's heart leaped out of his chest as he stared at the other with wonder. Standing before him wasn't a man, but a boy with a cute face. He looked so lovely that Akira for some seconds forgot to breath. A pair of pet's ears on his head made him even cuter. The girls Kaga brought home were all beautiful, but this boy's beauty had surpassed all. He was definitely a wonderful artwork of Nature.

The cheerful look on Hikaru's face turned into fear and alarm as he stepped back and pulled the hood up. It was only then that Akira realized he had been staring. He smiled again, trying to put all his charm into it. He walked past the boy to the door and opened it. "I'm Akira. Come in. Welcome to my humble house."

Hikaru hesitated, fear still painted clearly on his face. Akira quickly took his hand and squeezed it. "Don't be afraid. Anyone who is Kaga's friend is my friend too. I won't betray my friend." Look like he captured the boy's trust, as after a few seconds of resisting, Hikaru let himself be pulled into the house.

≈•≈

Kaga was pacing in his room.

He dropped himself on the bed, trying to go back to sleep.

5 minutes later, he stood up.

Kaga was pacing in his room.

His hand reached for the gun as he intended to give it some good cleaning. But it wasn't there. Kaga frowned, but didn't feel like searching for it.

Kaga was pacing in his room.

After 10 minutes of searching, finally he found his gun under the bed. Only God knew how it got there. Kaga frowned, as he didn't feel like cleaning the suspicious white stuff on it.

Kaga was pacing in his room.

He walked to the balcony and looked, but saw nothing except the castle's yard. Kaga cursed and went back.

Kaga was pacing in his room.

He took a book out of the huge shelves and threw it forcefully to the floor. Then another book. Then another… But he soon grew bored with harassing the poor books and the sounds of books clashing to the floor or walls just couldn't lessen his anger.

Kaga went back to his pacing around the room.

Suddenly stars dance before his eyes. A second later he found himself on the floor.

He jumped up, pissed as hell. "Who dares to punch me?!" He tried to punch back but the empty air decided it would suit his fit much more than the flesh of some invisible servant.

"I am." A voice said firmly. Kaga couldn't say anything. Not because he was fear, but be cause he was shocked. He recognized the voice to be Tsutsui.

"How can you be like this? I thought you are a man, but instead you are just a… a…. a…"

"Coward?" Kaga suggested.

"No."

"Big Bad Wolf?"

"No!!"

"Bastard?"

"That's it!" Tsutsui cried happily like he had just dug out a pot of gold. "You're just a bastard! How can you not be worry for him?"

Kaga shrugged. "Why must I be worry? That spoiled brat could go anywhere he wants. I don't care.

"How can you say that?! The world outside is full of danger, especially for a person like him, and he's out there all alone!"

Suddenly Tsutsui voice seemed calmed down. "Oh, I forgot. Thank God! He's not alone, your father and brothers will help him until you take him back to us! Huh? Kaga?"

Kaga's face has gone paled. "My… father? Brothers?!"

"Uh… What's wrong…?"

"Dammit! Tsutsui! Prepare me a horse immediately!"

Tsutsui wanted to asked more, but Kaga had already bolt out of the room.

≈•≈

Later, in the castle one could hear a short conversation.

"I'm surprised. I didn't think you could punch him."

"I have no other choice! If he had continued to walk around his room like that, he would have driven me crazy!"

"… And I thought you're worried for the prince…"

≈•≈

Hikaru stared at the black fluid, clutching the cup tightly. He had begun to regret to get into the house with Akira. The other boy's eyes on him made him felt nervous.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked.

"Because you're a true wonder." Akira answered.

"I'm not." Hikaru protested. "I don't know anything except Go."

Akira's face lit up. "Go? I didn't expect you to know Go."

"Why are you so happy?"

"Seeing such a beautiful person like you with the love for Go make my heartache. Wh.. what?" Akira squeaked as Hikaru suddenly stood up and rushed to him with worry on his face.

"What's the matter? Where do you hurt?" Hikaru asked with a frightened voice while his hands searching all over Akira's body for injuries. "The people at my home all said that heartache is a very serious illness. It may kill you!"

If he was to die right now, Akira would go to heaven happily. Even thought they were separated by clothes, he could still feel the warmth of Hikaru's hands on his skin. "Don't… don't… wo…rry." He gasped, then yelped as Hikaru's finger accidentally brushed over his groin.

Hikaru looked even more worried. "Your breath is not steady, and you trembled. Oh no, you must be very very ill. What should I do? What should I do?!"

"Maybe… you shouldn't sit so near to me like this." Akira managed to speak. He was having a hard time to control his feelings.

"No! You're sick. You can't be left alone!" Hikaru cried. Suddenly a thought popped up in his head. "Oh right, Kaga said my body can heal!" Determined to save Kaga's brother, Hikaru made his decision. He turned Akira to him, leaned in and pressed his lips lightly on the others.

It was just an innocent and awkward kiss, but it had flooded Akira with strange emotions. Hikaru's lips were so soft and sweet. Akira couldn't help craving for more.

Hikaru slightly sat back and looked at Akira expectantly. "Have you felt better now?"

"I… feel…" Akira couldn't finish his sentence. It felt like fire was burning in his vein, searing all his thoughts. This was the first time in his life that he experienced such an intense desire. Being a determined person, he decided in a heart beat.

"What…?" Hikaru looked confused. There was something intense in Akira's eyes, and it made him shudder. He yelped as suddenly, Akira lunged forward and crushed his lips again his. The sudden movement of the other boy made Hikaru lost balance and fell to his back. However, the kiss didn't break, as Akira joined him in the next moment, effectively trapping him between the other's body and the floor.

It was different from being with Kaga, Hikaru vaguely thought. Kaga always treat him gently, even in the middle of passion, even in the most bruising kiss the older boy sometimes game him. With Kaga, it was always giving and receiving.

But with Akira, it was different. It was much more demanding like the other boy wanted to dominate him completely in just one single kiss.

Hikaru yelped as he was bitten on the lower lip. Tears started to swell in his eyes, it was true that somehow he felt really good, but at the same time, he was scared.

But as Akira's hands wandered lower, the pleasure of the kiss faded. He didn't understand why, but suddenly his mind was flood with the thought of Kaga. The thought brought him some strange feeling that he couldn't understand. It was not fear of the other boy, but he knew he was afraid. It was not guilt, but he felt something was wrong, very wrong.

Akira's hand slid under his shirt and pulled it up. The other boy's lips over his skin were warm and wet. It did feel pleasant, but Hikaru still couldn't help letting out a whimper as his nipple was pinched. For a moment, a random thought fled through his mind, if it was Kaga that was doing this, then it would be even more funs.

"I don't know why, Hikaru." Akira looked up into his eyes. "I've just met you for a while, but I have already fallen for you this hard. I think I may like you even than I like Go." He pulled his body forward a little to claim Hikaru's mouth in another deep kiss.

Go? Hikaru's eyes lit up. So that was it! Finally he had understood. "Um… I thought it was only Tetsuo, but it seems all people like to do this before playing, right?"

≈•≈

Akira blinked at that out-of-no-where sentence, and then blinked again. Then blink once more time. Following the series of blinks was a faint trace of newborn anger. "Huh? Playing? You mean this's all because you want to play?"

"Well, I like to play. But in fact I didn't plan to play today. You're the one who want to play! Oh right! Once Kaga told me about his brothers who are skillful in Go. You're his brother, so you must be very skillful! Then could we skip this preparation? I want to have a match! Let's play immediately!"

That made Akira off balance. For a moment, he could only stare at Hikaru blankly, confused by what Hikaru said and his excited tone.

"Go?" He managed to spill that word out after a whole minute of gaping at the other boy. "You mean playing as in 'playing Go'?"

"Of course!"

Did he hit his head or what? That only thought swirled in Akira head, and refused to go away. Did it ever come to his realization that he was currently under Akira's weight, half naked, lips bruised of kissing, erection pressing at Akira's?

"Your joke is lame." He frowned, realizing that no one could be that naïve.

What surprised Akira was that the other boy had shown genuine confusion. "Joke? I'm not joking. I really want to play with you."

"Who tell you that this is playing?!" Akira snapped, irritated at Hikaru.

"But… Tetsuo always prepared me like this before we played Go." Hikaru shuttered, misunderstood that Akira was questioning him.

"WHAT? HE DOES THIS TO YOU?"

"Yes… No... I mean he prepared me more thoroughly, sometimes it was painful too." Hikaru said with a small voice, didn't understand why Akira was angry.

Akira was seeing red. He took back what he had said. The other boy was indeed naive. It was his stupid bastard of a brother that is not naive at all. Jealousy clouded over his mind as the thought of Kaga and Hikaru together. In his anger, he wasn't aware that he had accidentally bit his lips to bleeding.

"Akira!" Hikaru cried. "You're bleeding. Tetsuo said my body can heal so I'll—"

The sound of a slap echoed in the room. "You will not talk about that man in front of me!" Akira shouted. "He could go to hell! Don't bother think of escaping to him today! I won't let you go!"

≈•≈

"Here, Mister, we've prepared for you the best horse we have. Please quickly go help the Prince."

Kaga blinked. Then blinked again. Then blinked once more time.

"Where is it?"

"Right here."

"Where?"

"Here!"

"Fools! How am I going to use a fucking invisible horse?!" Kaga said politely, really, he just raised his voice a little bit, no harm, is it? "I don't even know where the damned beast is!"

Someone grasped his wrist and gently pull him to the middle of the yard. There, his hand was guide to the surface of something warm and soft… Definitely the skin of a horse.

He was still reluctant with the invisible horse, but thought of Hikaru with his family warmed his heart with some not very warm thoughts, so he made up his mind and got on the horse.

How caring our Kaga was!

"Mister! You took the wrong direction! That's the horse's rear!"

≈•≈

The sting of the slap made tears swell up in his eyes. Hikaru whimpered, staring up at Akira fearfully. He suddenly wanted Kaga to be here with him so so much.

"I won't let you go!" Akira said with a low, threatening voice.

That was too much! Hikaru pushed at the other's chest hardly. It was his lucky day that Akira didn't think he would struggle, so he was pushed over by surprise.

With no thought in his mind, Hikaru scrambled up and fled, ignoring Akira voice calling him.

≈•≈

"Wait! I'm sorry! I won't hurt you again!" Akira cried as he pushed himself up, but Hikaru as already bolt out of the door.

That cannot happening! Akira hastily chased after the boy. His heart beat wildly in his chest. Although he just met the boy, but he knew if that kind of foreplay was needed for Go, then the boy would surely be his destined rival. And now, Hikaru was in grave danger!

Because…

"Wait! The door out is not that way!"

≈•≈

TBC…


	8. 7:Of goldfishes and the art of Go

**Kaga and the beast**

Kal Kally

_Disclaimer:_ HnG is not mine. Kaga is not mine. Akira is not mine. Hikaru is not mine.

_Summary:_ Ogata had to give one of his children to the hideous beast as compensation for the mistake that he made. Would the chosen child have the strength to bear the beast's cruelty and capture his heart?

_Warning:_ AU, Yaoi

_A/N:_ Please review…

≈•≈

**Chapter 7: Of Goldfishes and the art of Go**

≈•≈

Merchant Ogata was having the most terrible headache of his life. Scrolls and paper scattered all around him as he reviewed the building plan of his new corporation: Super Ultimate Goldfish Ogata Enterprise.

This plan had cost him a lifetime to set it up but now time was running out.

Look. He was already in his late thirty. Soon, he would be come an old man, unable to raise his weapon against any body, unable to face with new obstacles on the harsh battlefield of the goban. What would become of him then?

No, that was not the point. What would become of his beautiful daughters then? Who would save them from the cruel fate of destroying the whole world?

There was no other way than starting the plan of his life.

If he succeeded, he might even match up with the famous Meijin Touya's I-Will-Retire Enterprise. And when that time came, he would become powerful enough to ensure the future of his children.

Let us check a happy scenario. Being such a famous goldfish supplier, he would sign a contract to sell his goldfish to Africa. And while packing them into his containers, he would accidentally bundle one of his daughter along with it, Akira for example. Then he would fulfill the responsibility of a father as he had given his child a precious chance to go and explore the world.

Another scenario, to train his oldest daughter, Sai, to become a successful entrepreneur, he would send that long-haired freak to check his goldfish tanks. But not until he dropped some flesh-eater fishes into them first. Just to make sure if his child had the skill of a leader, of course.

Wow, how wonderful his life would be.

Suddenly someone crashed into his room and fell down on top of his papers.

Ogata froze, thoughts of gold fishes flew out of his head as he stared at the strangest creature sprawling before him.

With pet ears on his head, and a long, soft tail growing out of his butt… With his shirt hanging loosely around one arm and a trouser leg being pulled nearly up to his hips…

Oh. Heaven surely had heard his pray…

It seemed goldfish was a bad idea after all.

Maybe it would be even better for his children if he just found them a mother!

The creature groaned in pain. Ogata pulled him to his laps, "Here, I'm here. Don't be afraid." He whispered.

"… Uh… who are you?" The boy hesitated.

"I'm Ogata, the Merchant."

"Really?" The boy sounded suddenly happy. "Then you're Tetsuo's father?"

"Kaga?" Ogata lifted his eyebrow. So this rare gem was Kaga's.

No problem! Ogata had always shared his precious wine and cigarettes with him, so now it was Kaga's turn instead.

He licked the boy's ears and was delightful to hear his moans. "Yes, indeed. I am his father. So you're his friend? You must be lonely as he's not here. Let Daddy show you some father love."

Someone banged into his room.

This time it was not a pleasant gift. It was a bomb!

Angry enough to kill anyone that went into his range. Ready to explode.

But of course, as any good father would do, Ogata just stared at his son, or daughter, or whatever, questioningly. "What is it, Akira?"

"Get your filthy hands off him!" Akira respectfully screamed.

"Why must I?" Ogata shrugged.

Akira raced to their place, forcibly pulled the cat boy up and shoved him aside. "Look! He's not a good person! He will bite you!" He explained loudly.

"What? You won't speak to your father that way!" Ogata also sprang to his feet.

"As if I don't know you!" Akira retorted. That boy even dared to pulled a goban out of nowhere and threw it at his head.

So with fists and colorful words, the father and the son started their long journey to understand each other.

≈•≈

What about our Prince?

Just when he started to think that Kaga's father was nice, Akira stormed in, and they fought. Hikaru didn't understand. Confused and scared, he bolted out of that room.

Why was everyone like that? The world outside was not fun at all! He just wanted to return to Kaga's side!

But Kaga's house was like a maze. The long corridors kept joining and separating, preventing him to find the way out. Hikaru hesitated before a door, afraid that he would have to meet another strange person.

Thank God!

Inside the room there was a long-haired man. The man looked so beautiful and gentle in his ancient clothes. More important, he was sitting before a GOBAN.

Hikaru ran to him. "You're a go player?" He asked excitedly. "At last!"

"At last?" The man looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm also a Go player!"

"Oh, that's good." The man nodded. He didn't try to touch him like the others, and so Hikaru found out that he like this person most.

"You're nice." Hikaru commented.

"Of course. I'm Sai. Would you play a match with me?"

"Yes!" Hikaru happily sat down on the other side of the goban.

"Please." Sai bowed.

"Wow, please."

And they played.

Now, this IS a match, Hikaru thought. Different from the matches with the servants, which always ended after 5 minutes with his wins. Different from the matches with Kaga, which always ended with them rolling over their bed. Different from the match with Akira, which they couldn't even get pass the preparation.

This was Go as an art.

This was Go in its most elegant form.

The battle across the goban made his heart sing, and he felt he was in heaven. The excitement the match brought him was a sensation that he had never experienced before. The matched ended with Hikaru's win, but it didn't make him satisfied since he felt that Sai hadn't play with all this strength.

"I want another match!" He demanded.

"Of course," Sai answered.

And they played.

The matched ended with Sai's win, but Hikaru was happy.

"Another match?" Sai asked.

"Yes!"

And they played.

The matched ended with Sai's win, but Hikaru was happy.

"Another match?" Sai asked.

And they played.

The matched ended with Sai's win, and Hikaru was feeling a little strange.

"Another match?" Sai asked.

"Er…? Um… yes."

And they played.

The matched ended with Sai's win, and Hikaru was thinking of anything but Go and Goban and their stupid players.

"Another match?" Sai asked.

"Uh…? But…well… I think I…."

But Sai had already placed the first stone. And they played.

And as he squirmed on his seat, Hikaru realized it was indeed a feeling that he had never experienced before.

The matched ended with Sai's win, and Sai spoke before Hikaru had enough time to feel, think or realize anything.

"Another match?"

"Uh… You know, I have to find Kaga…"

But Sai had already bowed. "Please."

And they played…

***

Ogata was in the middle of his parental activities while Akira was expressing his rebellious age. They had carried their affection out of Ogata's room and to the corridor, leaving behind them a mess with broken furniture and cracked wall.

The sound of someone racing closer made them both turned around.

And saw a charming creature running towards them, with pet ears on his head, and a curling tail behind him. "Please stop chasing me!" He cried.

And after him, a happy Sai was running, clutching a Goban to his chest. "Hikaru!!! Another match! Just once more!" He begged.

Ogata and Akira looked at each other, then both scrambled to their feet. "Stop hogging him all to yourself!" They shouted in unison and ran after Sai.

"Why are all of you chasing me???" Hikaru whined.

"Anothermatchofgocomebacktomegiveyouparentloveplaygoifyouwish" The three others replied at once. Their voices messed with one another, giving Hikaru a horrible headache. He didn't understand a word they said, and so he had no other way than keep running.

Soon, Hikaru was pushed to a corner. His mouth started to quiver, and he was about to cried his eyes out. And…

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

The whole wall collapsed.

Ogata, Sai, Akira and Hikaru all turned to it, staring in shock at Kaga, who was flying in.

Flying?

Yes, since he was sitting on empty air.

"Get your hands off my property!" He screamed, jumped to the ground and ran to Hikaru.

But it was never that easy. Kaga had gone for too long, so the members of his family all missed him too much. They blocked him with their chests, clutched his shoulders and did not let him to move a single step closer to Hikaru.

And soon, a melee broke out.

"He is mine!"

"He's not yours!"

"Of course he is!"

"I just want another play!"

"You have no claim on him!"

"He's not a thing!"

"He hated you!"

"You have no right to interrupt me!"

"I found him first!"

Soon it was not possible to know who talked what any more.

In the end, they decided to go to the town's court.

***

The judge, a foreign young man with red hair listened to their story, then decided in a strange language. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"After three days, you will gather here and enter a contest." His assistant, a short scribe named Suyon translated.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"The boy will come with the winner." The scribe finished.

TBC


	9. 8:Of a failed test and the happy Prince

**Kaga and the beast**

Kal Kally

≈•≈

_Disclaimer:_ HnG is not mine. Kaga is not mine. Akira is not mine. Hikaru is not mine.

_Summary:_ Ogata had to give one of his children to the hideous beast as compensation for the mistake that he made. Would the chosen child have the strength to bear the beast's cruelty and capture his heart?

_Warning:_ AU, Yaoi

_A/N:_ Please review…

≈•≈

**Chapter 8: Of a failed test and the happy Prince**

Three days later…

Sai stepped into the lake near his house.

He was taking a bath to cleanse both his body and his mind, preparing for the final battle.

Around the lake, flowers were blooming. There were so many types of flowers with various shapes and colors, but they all had one thing in common, that their all carried wonderful smell. The water was cool, caressing his skin like velvet. The trees casted shadows over the lake's surface, looking like shapeless emeralds. And before him…

Sai looked up, and saw right before him was a lotus leave. On it was a frog.

He stared at the frog.

The frog stared at him.

He squeaked and took several stepped back.

The frog jumped forward.

Sai started to turn back and run.

But he tripped over some rock and fell down to the water.

And he drowned.

The townies never saw Sai again and hundred years later, he was found haunting some man named Torajiro. It was said that they could get along so well because this Torajiro was the incarnation of Sai's late husband, whom he had haunted to death before he died. His fate was not sad at all, since Torajiro liked him a lot, and together, they conquered the world with Sai's surprising talent.

≈•≈

Ogata pushed his glass up his nose and corrected his tie. Today was an important day as he would soon enter a contest. He must not lose this contest, for it would decide the future of his Super Ultimate Surprisingly Wonderful Goldfish Corporation.

He stepped out of his room, at the same time, Akira got out of his. They glared at each other the whole time they walked to the main door.

But waiting for them at the doorstep was no other than the famous Touya Meijin.

"What—what are you doing here?" Ogata shuttered, surprised that such a famous person would come upon their doorsteps.

"Who are you?" Akira asked. He was never into the goldfish business.

"I'm Touya Kouyou, Akira's real father."

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

"What are you talking about?" Ogata snapped angrily at the newcomer. "I am his father."

"That's not a funny joke!" Akira shouted furiously. "That stupid good-for-nothing loser is my father!"

"Hey, I'm better than that." Ogata objected.

"But I am Akira's father." Meijin Touya didn't waver. "Look, what's my name? Touya Kouyou. What is Akira then?"

"Touya Akira." Ogata answered.

"Then what is yours?"

"**Ogata Seiji**"

"Then how does that makes you his father and not me?"

"…"

"…"

"Then you're here to take him back?" Ogata asked carefully.

"No."

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

Both Ogata and his not-really-be daughter stared at the famous Meijin like he had grown another head. "Then what're you here for?!?"

"For this." The man closed the gap between him and Ogata. His arms encircled around the slender waist as he quickly captured Ogata's lips.

Ogata was startled, then narrowed his eyes angrily and pushed at the other's chest. However, he had been hanging around his girly daughters and his goldfish-oriented plans too much. As a result, he must have become weak, since Touya Meijin only needed to hold up both of his wrists with one hand while held his chin firmly with the other. The kiss deepened.

…

After a long while, Touya Meijin released him, and Ogata stumbled back, panting heavily. He scowled. "It's not right for fathers to do that! What about Akira?!?"

They turned to Akira.

Who had turned into stone, frozen from watching their kiss!

So everything was resolved. The not-yet-be-born Ogata's Super Absolutely Ultimate Surprisingly Wonderful Unique Goldfish Corporation merged with Touya Meijin's I-Will-Retire Enterprise. Their business prospered, brought them much fame and fortune, and more important, a chance to let their child to explore the world. True to his word, Ogata packed the statue of Akira into a goldfish container and sold it to the Kansai region, much to the dismay of Touya Meijin.

But don't worry. Akira's fate was not sad at all. His statue was placed in the Kansai's Go institution where all the matches took place. One day, he witnessed the match between the best player in Kansai, Yashiro and a mysterious person from Tokyo, a boy with tri-color hair. They had played in such a style that it shook him even more than the kiss from the pass. In the end, Akira was unfrozen; he married Yashiro and lived happily as the Gem of the Go world!

≈•≈

So, Ogata, Akira and Sai were all happy indeed. The ones who should be pitied were Kaga and his Prince.

Three days passed. They went to the town hall, preparing for the contest.

And they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

But no one appeared.

The judge had decided to declare Kaga the winner, but Prince Hikaru insisted that they must wait for Kaga's family.

"They're your father and brothers. They all love you, so I'm sure they will come. So Tetsuo, please don't be sad!" Hikaru encouraged.

"Hikaru, they aren't here, are they, so they must have given up! Just go back with me already, or you want to go with them?!?" Kaga nearly begged.

"Then why don't we wait and go back with them also? We'll be a big family, you don't have to be sad being separated with them anymore."

"I'm not sad!"

"But Tsutsui said that everyone who goes far from home will become homesick."

Kaga clasped his hand over his face and groaned. Not very far from them, the red-hair judge and his assistant Suyon sweat-dropped, both looking at Kaga sympathetically.

And so, they continued to wait.

And waited.

One day.

Two days.

…

Seven days passed by, and still Ogata and the others didn't turn up.

The judge was finally fed up with baby-sitting them, so he kicked them out of the town and forbid them to ever comeback.

Hikaru was furious about it, but Kaga sighed in relief. Not that he planned to go back to that place anyway.

Not willing to let Hikaru out of his sight anymore, Kaga brought him back to his castle.

≈•≈

Everyone in the castle was happy that their Prince was back and decided to throw a party for this event. Kaga didn't take part in the preparation; he was still busy in reclaiming the time he had lost with Hikaru.

On their bed, go pieces scattered, the forgotten goban had been kicked to their feet. Clothes spilled carelessly on the floor, creating a small heap. Kaga looked at the boy cuddle to his chest and smiled. This happiness can only be described as love, and though Kaga had always thought love was stupid before, suddenly he realized he didn't really hate it after all.

Hikaru moved under the blanket. Kaga caressed the boy's arm under the blanket and whispered. "What's the matter? You can't sleep?"

"I just think…"

"About what?"

The boy peered up at him from inside the blanket, his hair tousled and his eyes sleepy. "The outside world surely is fun, but it's tiring going alone. Will you take me out next time?"

How cute!

Kaga placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. "Of course." He hesitated a little, then smiled softly and added. "You turn my world upside down, and you don't even know it. But I love you so much anyway."

Suddenly there was a thunder, so loud that it shook the whole castle. Kaga blinked. A thunder on a starry night that hadn't had even a trace of gray cloud?

Another thunder echoed and the window opened. A strong wind swept into the room, smothering all the candles. In a second, the whole castle was plunged into darkness. His hand felt empty. Kaga blinked again, realized Hikaru was no longer under the blanket with him. He sat up and frowned as he saw the boy kneeling on the floor, facing the window. In the darkness of the room, he looked like just a shadow

"What is it, Hikaru? Return to bed." Kaga asked, a little annoyed.

The shadow rose to his feet. A lightning struck a tree outside, and for a moment, Kaga could get a glimpse at his form.

And he was speechless.

Hikaru had become taller, and there were neither cat ears on his head nor tail growing behind him.

The boy turned back, and Kaga could only stare in amazement at the eyes that were no longer innocent, but keen and experienced. From the place of his heart, light spread out, first just a dim glow around his body, then a brilliant light that flowed to all floor and walls. The light continued to grow, spilling out of the room, changing everything that it met. The rusty metal became shiny, the dirty wall became bright and clean, the dying trees outside turn green in just seconds.

The light slowly died down. All the candles lit up, and for the first time Kaga was able to see the person in front of him clearly. There was nothing left of the cute boy he had learned to love, standing on his place was a handsome young man in flashy Prince clothes.

≈•≈

At the same moment, the invisible curse had been broken, and the whole castle immediately fell into chaos.

In the kitchen…

There were noises of clothes hastily being pulled up.

"I told you not to do it in public, but you never listen to me!"

"But Mitsui, how can I know we'll be changed back?!?"

In the dining room…

There were noises of people quickly rolled off a wooden surface.

"Isumi! Waya! What are you doing? That's where we're going to eat!"

"Er, but… I didn't think the spell would be lifted."

"That's not the point!"

In the great hall…

There were girls screaming their lungs off.

"Tsutsui!!! Why are you holding your… your…"

"Wait! I can explain—"

"Pervert!!!" *Sound of footsteps running away*

≈•≈

Inside the Prince's room…

"What the--" Kaga sprang to his feet and ran to the young man. "Who are you? Where's my Hikaru?"

The young man bowed politely, his voice deeper than Kaga could remember. "Thank you for taking care of me all that time. I'm Prince Hikaru, the owner of this castle."

"What?"

"Years ago, a Go witch was envious of my talent. He casted a spell on me and this castle, turning me into a beast and my servant into invisible people. Only if someone can love me in that hideous form with all his heart will the curse be broken and things return to what they were before."

"…"

"So you see, you are truly the savior of this castle, I—what are you doing?" Prince Hikaru looked at Kaga suspiciously.

Kaga had picked up all his clothes and headed to the door. He couldn't sort out of his emotions anymore. Part of him yearned for the new Hikaru, part of him missed the old one. On the whole he felt betrayed and tricked.

"Don't!" Prince Hikaru ran to him and blocked his way out. "You love me, right? Don't leave me!"

"I loved Hikaru the beast, not some nasty Prince." Kaga answered coldly at the young man who was only shorter than him a little.

"But--!"

"Get out of my way." He harshly pushed the Prince to a side and took the doorknob.

Suddenly Hikaru pulled him back and crushed his lips to Kaga's. Kaga's eyes widened, the first thought was to punch the daring prince in the face, but that thought could not stayed long.

For the kiss was nothing like he had experienced before… It was passionate, so passionate that it made his knees week and his entire body felt hot like in a fever. And still, it was inexperienced and sweet, the feeling that he could only feel with Hikaru the beast.

Hikaru looked at him with pleading eyes as the kiss broke. "Please stay. I may have changed, but I'm still Hikaru. Hikaru the beast and I may look different, but we still shared the same heart." He took Kaga's hand and placed it on his chest. "And our hearts bleed hearing that you will not stay by our side anymore."

"I…" Kaga could not look away, realizing that even though Hikaru had changed, there was still something innocent and vulnerable on that mature face. Not to mention that if in his beast form Hikaru was sexy, in the mature form he was irresistible.

And there at that moment, he found himself falling in love all again.

"Please. I want to travel the world, challenging great Go player. Tsutsui said that there's a strong one in Kansai, so… but it's' not funs anymore if you leave." Hikaru begged.

"…"

"Kaga?"

"Oh, shut up." Kaga pulled the other closer to him. "The problem with you is that whatever form you're in, you still talked too much! You said you're still him? It's time I explore to see if you lied about that, isn't it?" He said with a playful smile, and captured the prince's lips.

≈•≈

It took a whole week for everything to calm down. To Prince Hikaru's surprise, his servants actually missed the old days where they were still invisible. But touching something that you can watch was still far better than touching something that you can't see, so no one complained.

What about Kaga?

He still hadn't found out if Prince Hikaru and Hikaru the Beast were alike or not.

And look at the way he always steal a glance at Hikaru and touched the Prince whenever he could, it might took him a whole lifetime to find out.

And as how every fairy tale ended, they lived happily forever and ever.

… that was, of course, not when they quarreled with each other to decide if they should play Go or Shougi.

**END**


End file.
